1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control strip supply apparatus for manually or automatically supplying a control strip to a developing machine which develops a photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a developing machine is supplied with a control strip which has been exposed at a predetermined density in advance for the purpose of inspecting the conditions of development effected by a developer in the developing machine.
In the case where a developing machine is connected to the downstream side of a printer which effects light exposure such as a printer processor, the above-described control strip is supplied from the printer to the developing machine so as to be fed into the developer.
However, some types of printer have no space for receiving a control strip, and some printer structures involve the problem that a control strip is caused to meander when being transported to the developing machine.